


Nerds Just Wanna Have Fun

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Cisco RP, Barry and Cisco are nerds, Len is a little shit, M/M, blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to Len with reading glasses, domestic!Coldflash, he is also horny, sexy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and all Len really wants is a little alone time with his boyfriend. So, naturally Cisco Ramon is third-wheeling from across town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiselleVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiselleVelvet/gifts).



> So, I just couldn't resist writing this when I saw the tags on this post (specifically the last tag): http://lisellevelvet.tumblr.com/post/138103823881/flashandrecreation-flash-and-recreation

As Len put his book away for the night, setting his reading glasses on top of it, he was already considering the one last thing he'd like to do before sleep tonight. Unfortunately, when he looked over at Barry he saw that his boyfriend was still tapping away at his phone and couldn't help but roll his eyes. At this hour?? Didn't Cisco ever sleep?

Then again, considering that kid's daily sugar intake...the answer very well might be no.

“Barry, are you seriously doing that RP thing with Cisco right now?”

“N-no…” Barry says, not looking at Len when he says it but Len knows Barry’s tells.

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not!”

“Barry, it’s 11:30 at night.”

“…..”

Len sighs and takes out his own phone so that he can text Cisco himself.

‘Let Barry go, Ramon. I want to get laid.’

Five seconds later, Barry’s blushing and Len can’t help the little smirk forming on his lips.

“Did you just tell Cisco you want to have sex with me right now??”

“Isn’t before bed the traditional time people have sex?”

“See, you think you’re cute, but you’re not…”

“Wow…did you just tell your boyfriend he’s ugly? That’s cold, Scarlet…”

“Oh no, not the puns…” Barry said through a long-suffering sigh.

“You love it when I pun for you.” Len said, leaning over to kiss lightly at Barry’s neck.

“Len…I’m still on the phone…” Barry said, giving a little shiver at the sudden nip to his throat.

“So? You’re just texting, I’m pretty sure Cisco won’t hear anything.”

“Len!” This time, though, Barry couldn’t quite contain his smile. Not completely.

Len’s only response was to move to Barry’s ear and lick along the shell of it, biting a little at the top.

“Oh god…” Barry sank down a little more toward the pillows, because whenever Len did that it just made him melt. He couldn’t help it. It was automatic.

“You sure you want me to stop, Red?” Len’s tone was so smug, but…

“I didn’t tell you to stop…” Barry admitted, tilting his head to the side a little and giving a slow intake of breath when he felt his boyfriend slide closer to him, put an arm around Barry.

“Really? Sounded kind of like a complaint a minute ago.” Len replied, before starting to suck on the little dip just behind Barry’s earlobe, wringing a moan from his speedster.

“Definitely no complaints…” Barry’s voice was breathless, even to his own ears, as he fumbled to put the phone on the nightstand. He nearly knocked the lamp over but it was only nearly so it was fine.

It was just as well because at around that moment Barry felt Len’s hand on his hip, rubbing and sliding back and giving a hard squeeze and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to be picking things up off the floor right now. Nope.

“Oh god…Okay, you have my full attention.” Barry assured.

“Mmm…but do I have your enthusiastic consent, too?” Len smirked against Barry’s jaw as he trailed butterfly kisses there, contrasting them at random intervals with sharp little nips.

“F-fuck…Yes, yes, you definitely have my very, very…very enthusiastic consent.” Barry answered, gripping at Len’s bare side.

“Wait…does this count as coercion?”

“Len!!” Barry was so not here for Len’s shenanigans right now.

“Alright, alright. Just checking.” Len’s tone was that infuriatingly smug one. The infuriatingly…smooth…velvety smug one. With the…hint of dark husk…

The tone that always had Barry’s tongue darting out to lick his lips and his eyes darting down to look at Len’s mouth.

Barry couldn’t help giving a little whine, though, when instead of giving him a kiss his boyfriend leaned up and over Barry to turn off the lamp he’d nearly knocked over (it was just as well, since he wasn’t sure his fingers wouldn’t have sparked at it).

He had just enough time to notice the triumphant grin on Len’s face before the room went black and he was suddenly gasping into Len’s mouth, his boyfriend’s tongue taking the opportunity to lick its way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about the rating. It seems a bit much for what I've got it on and yet not enough for the next one up. So, I left it as it is.


End file.
